The Deal
by agitosgirl
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, princess of her kingdom, would do anything at all to save it. Even if it meant becoming the personal servant of the most feared being in all the lands. Naruto, the king of the demons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And from another long absence, I rise from the grave. And I come with a new story. I sincerely apologized, but I got incredibly sick, my laptop broke, and I got a job. I had to wait quite a bit before I managed to earn enough money in order to buy myself a new laptop so I could type. And this story, this new story, is done. I mean that I didn't wanna put you guys through hell of having a new story that's just never updated, so I finished it. And I plan on updating once every week. So every Friday expect a new chapter.**

 **And for those of you wondering about NFF, I am part way done with that chapter. It'll be updated in two weeks. So there's that. So expect another chapter of this next week, NFF the week after that, and most likely another chapter of this after that.**

 **But for now, I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you!**

Hinata Hyuuga and lady luck have never really got along. Their tumultuous relationship might've started when lady luck decided to kill Hinata's mother after the birth of Hanabi. And life for the young maiden only became worse from there. No matter how hard Hinata struggled to be kind, patient, and brave, life was always as cruel and unforgiving as possible.

Not even now, when she was doing her best to save the lives of her people, was luck anymore on her side than usual. Her journey, which should have taken weeks, instead took several months. Unfortunately, she was forced to travel alone, without a single bit of help from anyone. Just as much money she could carry, and the clothes on her back. The weather, no matter where she ventured, remained poor. Whether the temperature was too cold, to the point where she feared she may have to cut off limbs, or it was too hot. She could recall the horrible sunburn that left her nearly immobile. Still she continued to travel.

Her reasons for doing this journey far surpassed any pain she had to go through. It was her only real will to live at this point.

Hinata stood in the middle of a large throne room. Her legs were sore from standing for so long, and her back ached from being forced to support the weight of her large chest. She knew what was happening, the mighty king of the castle decided it was more than appropriate to test her patience. Probably because he heard about her family name, and hoped to infuriate her. The pale eyed princess knew that he would most likely be more than happy to kill her at the slightest hint of impatience and disrespect.

Instead, she hadn't moved a muscle in the hours that she stood there, surrounded by guards in a large room, staring at an empty throne. The entire throne room was more akin to a war room, or a torture chamber. The stone walls were cold, and covered with nothing but weapons. Large, pointy weapons. Many of them were larger than her. She tried not to focus her attention on them. The carpet was an inky black, with only an odd pattern stitched into the entire floor. The color matched blood, and the unfamiliarity of the pattern left her unnerved. It had some sort of meaning, and Hinata wasn't unfamiliar with demonic practices. Whatever the pattern meant, it held a great amount of power, and meant nothing but bad news for her.

But she shouldn't focus on that. At least, not for now. It would make her nervous. And right now, she needed to remain as focus, and as calm as humanly possible. The lives of everyone she knew and loved were all on the line.

Her heart nearly escaped her body when flames erupted from the throne room. It was sudden, and loud, and she could feel the heat lick at her skin, nearly bringing her skin off in the process. It reminded her of the feeling of the sun bearing down upon her skin as she traveled through the desert in order to reach this place. Just as suddenly as they appeared, the flames appeared, they were gone. In their place stood a man. Just the sight of him was enough to cause Hinata's knees to quiver.

This was it.

This was him.

The man who had caused so much pain and suffering to so many different people. The man who had wiped entire kingdoms off the face of the Earth in a matter of weeks. His mere name sent people into an alarming wave of panic. It's even rumoured that those who survived his wave of destruction would commit suicide at the mere mention of him.

She swallowed, and watched him stalk over to her. She didn't bow her head in submission, and instead kept her eyes trained on the demon before her. She wanted to focus on his appearance, instead of his reputation, or the overwhelming aura that threatened to crush her very soul.

His hair, in contrast to his dark castle, and even darker history, was a luxurious bright blonde. He had his hair cut short, and even then the strands were still wild and unmaintained. They looked as if he had just rolled out of bed after a harsh night of tossing and turning. Her hands twitched, the urge to run her hands through his hair and straighten it out, as she often did with her younger sister. Of course, doing so would most likely lead to her losing said hand. So she promised to maintain self control.

His body was tall, and lean. He wasn't an 8 foot tall hulking man, but he was an entire head taller than her. Albeit, Hinata was a very short person. But she was positive that he would be able to tower even the tallest of the warriors from back home. She couldn't properly determine how built his body was, but he was thin, even in his armour. Based on what she knew about his prowess in war, and how often he fought in wars, he certainly did not lack in the muscle department.

His overall outfit consisted of black armor. It wasn't as dark as the floor, but it remained just as unnerving. A dark red cape dragged behind him. She could clearly see his sword, sheathed at his side. His face lacked any type of emotion on it. On his cheeks were three dark whisker marks going down the side of his cheeks. However, none of this created as much fear, or as much apprehensive as his eyes.

Unlike his cape, and the odd design in his carpet, his eyes were a bright red. It glowed in the barely lit room. But Hinata was willing to bet on her life that they would glow regardless of the amount of lighting. They were deep pools of crimson, not unlike rubies. They flickered and flashed with several emotions. All of which were too fast for her to study. His gaze kept her rooted to her spot, until he was directly in front of her.

She stood stark still as he carefully circled around her, never more than a few inches away from her. She could hear a deep rumbling coming from him, leaving her rooted to the spot even more. She could feel his gaze trailing up and down her body. It sent chills down her spine. Finally, the blonde stood in front her. He left only a small gap between the two of them, leaving Hinata breathless. His gaze bore deep into hers, his face remained stony.

Her thundering heart was the only sound she could hear in the still silence.

Suddenly, a bright grin stretched across his face, giving him a more boyish charm.

"Well well well, I'll be damned! I heard that a Hyuuga was waiting for me, but I didn't expect to actually find you here. Especially not alive!" He exclaimed. Despite everything around him being dark, and gloomy, including his aura, his tone remained bright and cheery. Almost like he was greeting a dear friend he hadn't seen in a long time.

Hinata took a couple of steps away from him. He made a move to close the distance again, when she suddenly bowed deeply to him.

"Hello my lord," Hinata pat herself on the back for keeping her tone clear and steady. "I am most grateful that you have taken the time to see me today, despite my short notice appearance in your castle."

She straightened herself up after her attempt at brown nosing an unfeeling bloodthirsty king. Hinata almost giggled at his gobsmacked expression. His mouth almost touched the floor, while his eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline. His mouth snapped back to it's place, and he gave her a large grin. She tried to shiver at the sight of his razor sharp canines. She didn't want to think about them sinking into her pale flesh.

His mouth snapped upwards into a large grin. The blonde king proceeded to release a booming laugh that further shook Hinata's fragile mental state.

"Holy shit! For a Hyuuga, you are super polite!" He said once he was finished laughing. He suddenly jerked down, so he was only an inch away from her. She could feel his warm breath against her lips when he spoke his next words.

"Makes me _**really**_ wonder what you're doing here!" His words sent multiple shivers down her spine. His voice had changed on one word, becoming deep, and gravelly. Akin to some horrid beast suddenly speaking from his mouth.

"I um, I have come to offer you a deal." She whispered. She cursed herself for the slight bit of shaking that appeared in her voice. But how could she remain calm when this demon stood so close to her?

Hinata almost breathed in a sigh of relief once he finally stepped back away from her.

"Really? What type of deal?" Hinata ignored the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"My king, it is quite apparent that you have made the decision to...invade and conquer my kingdom." She began.

"Oh, good! You know about that! I'm glad. At least that means you guys will put up an amazing fight! So, what do you want? For me to spare the royal family? Because that'll cost ya quite a bit!" He replied.

"Um, a-actually, my lord, I would like to kindly request that you spare my entire kingdom, and in return I shall give you whatever you want." Hinata told him. She knew that this was a tall offer, especially since he was a monster known for his love of war. Still, she knew that this was worth a shot. If not, millions of her people would perish, or be sent off into slavery.

"Really?" Once more, his eyebrows shot up into the far distance. "That's a HUGE favor to ask of me, you know that right? You could just ask me to save you and your family. And maybe a few of your favorite servants."

Hinata shook her head at his offer.

"I don't mean to offend you, my king, but I would prefer it if my entire kingdom be spared. I cannot bear the thought of leaving so many of my people left to die. I could never live with myself. I vow to you, whatever you want, whatever price you might have me pay, it shall be done. " Hinata pleaded with him. She refused to be moved from her original goal. She was determined to save the lives of her people, it was the least that she could do.

"Interesting." He mumbled. She remained rooted to her spot as he began circling her once more. He remained close enough to ensure that her nerves remained rattled. His red eyes trailed over every inch of her body, taking her in.

She tensed when he leaned in close from behind her. His nose brushed against the base of her neck, where he inhaled deeply. Goosebumps littered her flesh when he dragged his nose upwards towards her ear.

"So you're willing to give me anything I want? _**Anything**_ at all?" He asked, his lips brushing against her lobe.

Hinata steeled herself mentally. She was well aware of his love for women. Besides being a vicious warlord, he was well known for his large sexual appetite. She knew that to his kind, he was very much desired by almost every single female. The Hyuuga had already come to the conclusion that he would somehow include sex with her as a part of their agreement.

She had even made sure to dress for the part. She spent the past several days cleaning herself up, wiping away any bit of dirt that managed to cling to her skin while on her journey. She brought a fine colored, deep purple silk kimono that hugged her body. She allowed her hair to flow freely down her back, instead of having it tied up in a high ponytail as usual. The sheer length of it now wouldn't allow for that. She had also taken the time to make sure that her body was stripped of her, and used special bathing soaps and creams to make her skin as smooth as possible.

Hinata was ready for this.

"Of course." She turned her head to face him. Her cheeks becoming flushed as her lips brushed against his skin. "Anything you desire shall be yours. As long as my people are safe, I will happily provide for you, for as much, and as long as you want."

Both of them were surprised by the amount of sincerity in her voice, and the lack of fear in her voice. She meant every single word.

Once more, the blonde couldn't help himself as he threw his head back and laughed. Hinata's body once more tensed up. She didn't know whether he was laughing because he planned to simply kill her, and believed her request was ridiculous, or because he really liked her. Either way, she realized she wouldn't be long for this world. But as long as her kingdom remained intact, than she would accept death with open arms.

Once he stopped laughing, he met her with another bright grin.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal." He told her. Before she could even open her mouth to even gasp in surprise, he continued. "In exchange for leaving your kingdom untouched, you will become my personal servant, for as long as I please. And I require complete obedience with my _**every**_ command. Is that clear?"

Hinata nodded her head so hard she felt dizzy. He agreed. He had actually agreed to leave her people alone! And it wouldn't require her to sneak behind her family's back and give him money, or jewels, or even their weapons! The only thing it would cost anyone was her, and Hinata knew that that wasn't much to begin with.

"Of course my lord, whatever you wish." She did it, she really did it!

"But there's one condition." She felt her heart stop a little at those words.

"O-oh? And what might that be?" Hinata asked him.

"If your kingdom dares to ever attack me, the deal we have made here will be broken, and I will attack with my full force. Understand?" Hinata almost passed out on the spot. She feared that he would simply add on to their new arrangement, like demanding that she include some of her servants, or family to become servants of himself as well. She could never agree to damn anyone else to this type of existence. It just wouldn't be fair.

She bowed her head low once more.

"Of course my king, I would expect nothing else." When she stood up straight, she was surprised to find his grin even brighter than before.

"Wow, you are just so interesting! Usually you Hyuuga's have a huge stick shoved so far up your asses, I'm surprised that you could even walk! And damn, whenever a young woman like you comes asking for a favor, she's either selfish, quivering with fear, or both. Yet here you are, asking for the lives of everyone else while damning yourself. And I can smell that you're nervous, but why aren't you scared of me? I don't get it. Why are you so different?" He stroked his chin as he rambled on, mostly to himself.

"Um, w-well." She fidgeted. "I'm sure you could find many women like me, my lord. Perhaps they have not made themselves known to you yet."

"Hmmm," He considered her words. "Maybe. But until they make themselves known to me, you and I are gonna have some real fun!"

Hinata didn't even blink, yet she wasn't able to see him move. He held her in his arms now. One was wrapped around her waist, keeping her glued to his body. The other rested under her chin, tilting her head upwards towards his own. He gave her only a second to realize the compromising position they were in, before covering her soft lips with his own. Hinata's first reaction was at first, to try and shove him off of her. Her tiny, delicate hands founds his shoulders, and she tried to shove him off. Of course, he didn't move a single inch.

Instead, he growled low in his throat. A warning that she needed to behave herself. He even gave her lips a sharp nip in reprimand. It worked. She halted in trying to push him away, and swallowed enough of her discomfort in order to do her best to return the kiss. She had one job to do, and she needed to stick through it! If he wanted to kiss her, it mattered not how uncomfortable she was. Hinata would return these kisses tenfold. She closed her eyes in the hopes that she could at least pretend that she were doing something else. All of her firsts were going to be taken by this hulking beast of a man in front her

Her stomach, twisted in knots. But she forced herself to press onward.

Their lips moved together, with Naruto overwhelming hers. His tongue pushed past her lips, and inside of her mouth. Her tongue retracted away from his almost immediately, but still, he pursued it. Their tongues met, with Naruto dominating the kiss. Hinata shyly participated, gently caressing him. She felt him growl through deep vibrations, and felt a strange heat flood her system when his hand moved from her face and into her hair. He buried his fingers deep into her roots. He took complete control of the movements from her head, and used this new leverage to deepen their kiss.

Oddly enough, Hinata's hands went from trying to shove him away, to grasping his shoulders and pulling him close. The feelings of heat she felt in her cheeks flowed throughout her entire body, and ended by pooling within her lower regions. She felt like a very naughty person for allowing herself to feel even remotely aroused by his actions.

Still, she couldn't stop herself from moaning once his other hand reached down, and gave her behind a nice, firm, squeeze. As soon as that noise left her lips, he pulled away. Her breathing was heavy, and her cheeks were a nice cherry red. He was just as aroused as she was, if not more. The bulge pressed up against her stomach told her he definitely enjoyed that kiss.

"Wow," he breathed out. "You taste absolutely fucking _**delicious**_."

"Tha-thank you my l-lord." She whispered back. His words brought her an unwanted sense of pride. She tried to shove it back down inside of her as deep as it could go.

She gasped when he buried his nose deep into her neck, lapping at the flesh their with his tongue. She rubbed her thighs together in order to calm the deep need pulsing between them.

"So fucking good. And god, you're so beautiful" He moaned into her flesh. When he pulled away, the grip he had on her ass and hair had nearly become unbearable. Still, she found herself enjoying the harsh treatment of her body.

"I think it's best that we head off somewhere, and continue to really get to know one another, don't you agree?" The devious blonde asked her.

Hinata couldn't quell the quiver of excitement that managed to flow through her.

"Wh-whatever you wish my l-lord." She replied, her voice somehow even lower than before.

He gave her another large grin, and with that, the two of them were engulfed in flames.

 **A/N: Well, their you all go! I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter very much! In case you can't tell, this will mostly be a very sex driven story. I will** _ **definitely**_ **be seeing all of you next week, same day, same time, have a nice night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello hello hello my lovely readers! As promised, I am back again this week with the next chapter for this story! I am a little late on the deadline, since it is three hours passed Friday, but whatever. I would like to thank everyone who reviews, and the people who favorited and followed this story! Your support means so much to me!**

 **I would also like to thank my very good friend A for being kind enough to edit this chapter for me, even though I did ask him to do it a bit last minute...**

 **A: It's 3AM and I have a project due in a few hours :))))**

 **Wow, what a great friend this guy is.**

 **Please do not let his sacrifice go in vain, and please read and review this story!**

The two of them were engulfed in a column of scorching hot flames. Hinata gasped as they licked at her flesh and clothing. She did her best to cling to him for some sort of safety, but his iron tight grip on her person prevented her from doing that. In a few seconds, it was over. Hinata and her new king stood in the middle of a large room, with an equally large bed. She was surprised to find that it was larger than the rooms she was accustomed to seeing at her former castle. Though, his castle was also larger than her own.

His bed had no type of curtain to shield him, or any of his lovers from view. Instead, he had several pillows, and multiple layers of sheets strewn about on the bed. Hinata expected such a king would have servants to take care of such a simple task. Not only that but she noticed there were not only bits of armor and clothing carelessly thrown around the room, various other random items lay scattered everywhere.

All in all, his room was an absolute mess.

Her attention was drawn away from the disorganized room when he reattached his lips to her own. Immediately, his tongue was in her mouth, this time, exploring it fully. He allowed his hands to roam over her body. Combing his finger through her hair, before using both hands to travel across the front of her kimono. He grasped both of her breasts, and kneaded them. This elicited a moan from Hinata. Her nipples became erect, begging for him to touch them.

Her hands reached up, and buried themselves in his short blonde hair. She gently massaged his scalp, hoping to give him a small amount of pleasure as well. She felt very satisfied when he released a deep growl. Both of his hands slid down, and once more cupped her ass. He groped them savagely, before hoisting her up. Hinata quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. She winced as his metal armor dug into her flesh.

Hinata only pulled away from the kiss in order to try and get oxygen into her poor, burning lungs.

Naruto refused to let up. Once more, he buried his head into her neck. He changed his movements from lapping at her neck with his tongue, to grazing her flesh with his teeth, and to sucking upon her skin. This lead to Hinata releasing a series of moans, and soft panting. Her underwear felt slippery as she shifted and moved her lower body. Never in her life had she ever felt so wanton before.

She was suddenly tossed onto the large bed. As she landed, she marveled at how soft it was. Her clan had raised her to believe that a demon could never have a good night's rest without sleeping on the bones of of their victims. This bed felt as though it were stuffed with the softest material in all the lands. Not even Hinata's bed was this comfortable.

Another set of flames enveloped him. This time, instead of disappearing, he simply let them engulf him for several seconds. And when they finally vanished, they took his clothes along with them. The most feared demon in all of the lands was currently standing in front of her completely naked.

Her mind told her to turn away, that it was improper to have a young, unmarried lady like herself gaze upon the naked flesh of someone who wasn't her husband. But she didn't want to. She ignored that voice in her head, and the dizziness that started to overcome her. She chose to study his naked body. It had been the very first time in her life that she'd ever seen a man naked.

His entire body held a very nice tan. It seemed as if his body was made up entirely of bronze. It differed greatly from the skin tone of her pale family, especially her own. His body was hardened, adding on as evidence that this man before was likely carved instead of born. His muscles flexed and moved at random intervals. He was most likely doing this in order to impress her. He had a delicious six pack that increased her craving towards him. A strange black tattoo covered his abdomen. The intricate symbol only enhanced his looks in her mind.

The dizziness and feelings of faintness increased as her eyes traveled further down his body. Sanding straight up from a patch of blonde hair was his erect member.

There it was.

Standing up as proud as possible.

His penis.

She was staring at this attractive man's penis.

Hinata could no longer hold on. A bit of blood dripped down her nose, and the black spots increased.

She heard Naruto call out to her as she passed out completely. The last thing that passed through Hinata before she woke up was the overwhelming desire to taste him.

When the young Hyuuga awoke next, she found herself shocked beyond belief. She assumed that she would awake with the demon king ravaging her body. She didn't expect to find herself all alone. She shifted her legs, and was even more startled. She found no pain in between her legs, alluding to the fact that he had not stripped her of her virginity while she lay unconscious. Second of all, she found that her body lie underneath the covers. Her head rested upon the covers as well.

Instead of essentially raping her, the DEMON king had tucked her into bed.

It left her confused, yet grateful.

' _Maybe he's just being kind because he knows that I am going to have to service him with my body'_ Hinata thought to herself. It's what made the most sense. Her pale lavender eyes scanned across the messy room. She might not know where her new master was, but she did know that it was now her responsibility to clean up this room. It baffled that the other servants in this castle allowed it to remain this messy.

She sat up, and threw her covers out of herself. Her actions revealed another surprise. Instead of wearing her lavender kimono, she was dressed in a similar one, but blood red. Black flames were the design choice, and it licked up the sides of the outfit. She flushed as she imagined the blonde undressing her, and gazing upon her naked body. However, it left her even more stunned that he hadn't simply taken advantage of her. If it hadn't been for their passionate kissing before she passed, out, she'd be forced to assume that he didn't think she was attractive.

Regardless, she shook away her flustered nerves and stood up. Her bare feet gently curled into the soft carpet of the room. The color was an odd burnt orange. It didn't make anything in the room any less menacing, but it was an odd color choice. He simply didn't seem like the type of person to enjoy the color orange.

Hinata decided to start with the clothes. Robes, shirts, pants, undergarments were strewn about in various positions. Some were stained with blood, dirt, or a mixture of the two. Other items were shredded, almost beyond repair. Hinata was glad she had taken up sewing while at her other castle. Ever since her father had disowned her, she had found herself with a lot of spare time on her hands. She managed to pick up a wide array of skills. And from her beloved cousin, she even learned a bit of fighting. Though, she could never be as good as he was.

They young brunette struggled to decide whether certain items of clothing were dirty. However, she figured that a good servant wouldn't risk having their master put on dirty clothing. She figured she might as well wash everything that wasn't inside any of the drawers or wardrobe. It took several moments to collect the clothes, and separate them into the proper piles. His preference over darker colors made the job of separating them a tad bit easier. One pile for clothes stained with blood, another with dirt, another for the combination of the two. Another pile held clothes stained with some mysterious substance that she would prefer not to think about. The final pile held the tattered clothing that needed to be fixed.

Now she fluttered about the room collecting the scattered armor as well. She just set them all into one pile. However, she found that the random bits of metal scattered everywhere belonged to weapon. A couple of tiny daggers, a few swords, and even some arrows. She wasn't a master craftsman, but Hinata figured there was a bit she could do to fix these up for him as well. And the armor could use a bit of spiffing up as well. Hinata understood that he most likely had the ability to replace all of these things, but she also knew that that was a waste of time and resources.

Once she finished with that task, Hinata was going to need some cleaning supplies. The room needed to be scrubbed down, and made squeaky clean. But she didn't know how she was supposed to do all that without the proper material. She couldn't ask him, and she doubt he'd be happy if she went snooping around in his things. She glanced at the large, mahogany doors that acted as an entrance into the room. It might be a death sentence if she were to exit the room. No one besides the king and a couple of his men even knew who she was. To everyone else, she was simply an intruder.

' _What does it matter if someone kills me? I came here ready to die, and I know I won't survive here long anyways. I might as well try and do my job.'_ With that thought in mind, Hinata steeled herself, and marched towards the door. Her head held high, and her nerves hard as steele. Her people were safe, so she had no reason to be apprehensive.

She grasped the doorknob, twisted it, and tugged it open. It creaked open, making her wince. This would be another problem that she would need to rectify. She only took a single step out of the hallway when a voice caused her heart to almost jump out of her chest.

"Where are you going?" The voice was quiet, yet the undertones of a threat were still there.

With her heart thudding in her chest, she managed to maintain a cool composure. She looked to her left, where the voice had come from. She found a strange looking man standing there. He had on a simple pair of black pants, and a large oversized black shirt. The hood of the shirt covered a huge portion of his face. The sweater also had a high collar that covered the bottom half of his face. And to further hide his identity, a pair of dark spectacles covered his eyes.

Although he wasn't as frightening as the king, he still managed to evoke a sense of dread.

"O-oh!." Hinata bowed to the man. "I am H-Hinata Hyuuga. I am, um, the n-new servant for the king."

"I know who you are. I would like to know why you are venturing outside of the room without permission." He replied. Hinata stood up, and brought her hands together in front of her. She resisted the urge to twiddle her fingers, like she had done in the past.

"W-well, as his servant, I n-need some cleaning m-materials to ensure th-that his room is in pristine con-condition for him. Would you know where I could find those th-things?" She cursed her dreaded stutter. It was a shame, really.

Though she couldn't make out any details from his face, and his posture remained the same, Hinata could still sense a bit of surprise from him. It matched the one Naruto had shown her earlier. Though, his surprise was justified. Hinata didn't understand what this guard found so baffling about her cleaning.

"You understand that you are his personal servant, correct?" He asked her.

She nodded, but he didn't allow her to speak before continuing.

"Then you must understand that you are not a typical servant. Your main priority is making sure that his sexual needs are satisfied. Nothing more is required of you." His lack of tact made her blush. But she continued on.

"But, um, I am allowed to clean, am I not?" She questioned. He paused, considering her words.

"Well, yes, you are allowed to clean, and perform the duties of a typical servant. However-"

"Then would you please give me the materials I need to clean? Or, could you take me to them? I believe that the king d-deserves to have a clean room." Hinata was surprised that she had actually talked back to him like this. Where did this little boost of confidence come from?

"But your primary task is to please the king-"

"Who is not here right now. I will be sure to, to, to pl-pl-please him." Her cheeks flushed at uttering such intimate information. "But, for now, I would like to clean for him."

The two of them stared at each other in silence as he contemplated her words. Hinata wasn't too sure, but she swore she could hear a slight buzzing coming from him. Like the sound of multiple agitated bugs. But it made no sense that it was coming from him. He didn't appear to be an insect demon. His skin, from what she could see, was a normal color. Usually insect demons were very discolored, even in their more humanoid form.

So then why-

"Very well." He interrupted her chain of thought. "I shall bring you the supplies you want. But you must remain inside of the room, am I clear? Understand that I will know whether or not you leave it."

Hinata nodded her head.

"Yes, of course! Thank you very much..." Hinata trailed off, hoping that he would tell her his name. The guard didn't get the queue.

"Of course. I shall return shortly." He turned, and marched down the hallway. Hinata didn't understand why he didn't simply travel by fire, as his king did.

No matter, she would be getting what she needed, and decided to head back inside. She could spend some time cleaning up what she could with her hands until she received the proper materials. She turned and entered into the room. However, instead of entering into an empty room, she found her new king standing there, examining her piles. His outfit, this time, was far more simple. He lacked a shirt, and wore a pair of simple black pants. They hung low on his hips.

"Now, this is really interesting." He said. His hand stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think I've ever had a servant clean this place up before. And they've never been so dedicated to doing it. Makes me wonder-"

She didn't blink, but Hinata still didn't catch up moving. In an instant, he had her cornered up against the door. Both of his hands caged her body, giving her nowhere to go. He bent his head down, his red eyes peering deep into her own.

"-what your motives really are." His warm breath fanned across her face.

With shaking hands, she reached up, and placed one hand upon his cheek. The other rested upon his shoulder. His heated flesh seared her skin.

"I ha-have told you what m-my motives are. To pr-protect my people. And I t-told you tha-that I would take care of all your n-needs. You are my ki-king now, and I wi-will take care of everything you need." She told him earnestly. Her hands massaged and stroked his skin. His eyes became hooded underneath her delicious touch.

"Mmmmm..." He moaned, the sound low and deep in his throat. It resembled a growl. "Maybe then we should continue where we left off earlier."

Hinata's cheeks flared up. One part because of the memories that sprung up, and another due to her mortification.

"My l-lord, I apologize for fainting. You s-see, I've, I've never. Um, you know...I've never..." Hinata didn't know how to explain to him her lack of experience. Especially when she figured he was incredibly well versed in pleasing the female body. She flinched when his eyes snapped open and his jerked away from hers.

"You're a virgin?!" He blurted out loudly. Hinata understood where his other servants learned their tact.

Her face surely resembled a tomato. She couldn't muster up the ability to speak. She simply nodded.

Instead of scoffing and pushing her away to find someone more experienced, his eyes rolled in the back of the head, and he released an obscene groan. The noise went straight to her lower regions.

"Oh God!" He moaned, "No one's ever touched you before? **Ever**?" He snarled at her. It didn't come off as threatening. Instead, it caused her to pant lightly as chills ran up and down her spine.

"I've n-never even s-seen a man na-naked before." She whispered to him. She could barely hear herself speak, but he managed to catch on to what she said.

His rough, passionate lips were pressed up against her own pair. She moaned, and accepted his tongue into her mouth. One hand cupped her breasts, roughly kneading her bountiful flesh through her clothing. His other hand grasped her leg, and lifted it. She wrapped it around his hips, and groaned when their arousal grinded up against one another. Another flashed of heat past through her as she recalled what his erect member looked like. She remembered the burning desire to taste the heated flesh.

A part of her hoped she would one day have the chance.

He ripped his mouth away from hers, leaving her to whine in protest. It didn't last long as his mouth trailed up and down her neck, his favorite place. He mumbled and growled out several words as he frantically moved all over her neck.

"So pure..."

"Never been touched..."

"All mine..."

"So fucking good..."

His claws tore and raked at her clothing. He did his best to rip away the restrictive kimono from her body. Hinata eagerly tore away at the scraps of the fabric barrier. She wanted skin to skin contact just as much as he did. The poor kimono didn't stand a chance. It fell to the floor in pieces, leaving Hinata in just her bra and underwear in front of him. It felt amazing for Hinata to feel his bare skin pressed up against her own. Her insecurities managed to rise up when he cut away the straps of her bra, leaving her upper half as exposed as his. Hinata had always been a bit self conscious of how her body looked. Her female family members, and other female members of royalty always had a snarky comment to say about her body.

It was a huge boost to her ego when he pulled back and peered down at her exposed chest.

"Oh, hell _**yes**_." He growled out. He dived down to her chest, and wrapped his lips around one of her hardned nippeles. Her other nipple was tweaked and pinched with one of his hands.

Hinata couldn't contain herself. The one leg she was standing on buckled, almost causing her to fall to the floor. Naruto wrapped his other arm around her, anchoring her body to his. He used his hips to pin her poor body to the door. He stimulated both of them by being unrelenting in his thrusting. Hinata was positive he could feel her wetness through her underwear. Her core throbbed with the need to have him fill her to the brim. Never in her life as she ever wanted anything as much as she wanted him.

Her hands buried themselves in his hair, pressing his head further into her breasts. Every single lick and nip sent shivers throughout her entire body. She had never felt so over heated. Even when she was barely clothed, she still felt like she were overdressed.

"My-my Lord!" She cried out after he ground into her while giving her nipple a sharp pinch in the process.

He pulled his had away from his breast to peer up at her.

" **My name is Naruto.** " He growled. " **Now** _ **say it**_ **!** " He dove back down to continue partaking in her flesh.

"Ah, oh my, I, Na-Naruto!" It was nearly too much for Hinata to speak.

This was unbelievable. She felt like her body was desperately inching towards something, some type of release. It was almost there, so close. She didn't know what this odd feeling was, but she loved it. And she knew that this blonde was instrumental in getting closer to this incredible feeling. She pushed back against his arousal, tears gathering in her eyes as the feeling became stronger within her. And when he moved his head back up to her neck and freely allowed his teeth to sink into her neck, that's when Hinata was sure she had died.

It was the only explanation for the incredible feelings that managed to flow through her.

She released a silent scream as her entire body shook and shivered. Her lower body jerked and shook around spastically as well. Even when the incredible wave of euphoria had passed through her body, she still felt pleasant aftershocks. Delightful that left her breathless, yet, very much content. It didn't register to her that her blonde lover had stopped moving entirely. She leaned her head back and against the door, and felt a wave of gratefulness flow through her. If it wasn't for Naruto, she was positive that she would've fallen straight to the floor. Her poor quaking legs just did not have the ability to keep her standing.

Naruto removed himself from her neck, and pressed his lips right underneath her ear.

" _ **Did you just cum?"**_ His voice even deeper than before. It was rough and gravelly. It barely sounded human.

"Um.." Hinata panted, her breath had left her after such an intense experience. "I d-don't know. M-maybe."

The poor young woman genuinely had no idea what had just happened. She was only taught the very bare basics of sex, and none of that included information on pleasure. It only involved where to put what, and that babies would result as an aftermath.

She felt his chest rumble as he laughed.

" _ **I don't understand how such an innocent little virgin got such an incredible body. And I REALLY don't understand how you managed to land in my lap."**_ He pulled back to gaze at into her lavender orbs. Her heart froze at the image he presented to her.

His red eyes were now slitted. The whisker mark on his cheeks became far more pronounced, and appeared more like deep black gashes on his cheeks. His canines were elongated enough that they peeked out from his lips. He looked like a true demon.

And Hinata loved it.

" _ **But I plan on taking full advantage of this gift."**_ He grinned as he purred out his next words. " _ **Now why don't you get on your knees for me? I wanna give you a little present."**_

 **A/N: Well thanks soo much for reading this story you guys! I hope you found this to your liking! Now, the next story will most likely be NFF, so you will have to wait two weeks before seeing this story again! And once more, I would like to thank my editor A for helping me with this story. What a great friend! Please be sure to leave a review, and have a nice night!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So I'm not really sure how to do this. Hello everyone! I'm A, agitosgirl's editor! So, she's been really sick for the past month, and has had no access to a computer of any kind. She finally gave me the job of updating her stories for her. Unfortunately, I struggled a lot with trying to do it. But she did her best to coach me on what to do over the phone, and now here we are after multiple failed attempts!**_

 _ **Hopefully she'll be back to working form, especially since she hates hospitals. And she's been killing herself thinking about school, and fanfiction. She honestly really loves typing for you guys. Every single review just warms her heart. She actually wanted to try and add more to the chapter before it was published, but that just couldn't happen in her condition.**_

 _ **So yeah you guys. I'll be here next week to hopefully update this story for you if she's still out of commission. I hope you enjoy reading.**_

Hinata stared back at the delicious blonde with wide eyes. Her poor legs trembled with the threat of giving out at any given second. His already crimson eyes managed to turn into an even darker shade of red. His gaze reached into the deepest pits of her soul, calling out her hidden lust. With a dark flush on her cheeks, she slowly sank down to her knees. She maintained heated eye contact with the new master of her body.

With a gentle 'thud', her knees touched the carpet covered floor. She allowed her eyes to stray away from his captivating orbs. Instead, her gaze fell onto his erect flesh, a mere inch away from her face. The only thing separating her from his delicious member was his pants. Hinata assumed that she would have to be the one to remove his only piece of clothing.

The idea of stripping him of his clothes sent a sharp jolt of lust through her system. Her entire body trembled, especially her hand, as she reached up to grasp his pants. Her hand shook even more as she slowly slipped the article of clothing down. There was a bit more of a struggle once she came close to his erected member. She paused, her sensitive lower lips clenched with the need for...something. Her panting became quicker as her excitement grew.

With a sharp tug, the offending clothing fell away, revealing her ultimate prize.

She swayed a bit, struggling to remain awake as she were presented with...this. This was something new, and exciting. Something so inexplicably male, that it aroused a primal side of her.

His member stood tall and proud in front of her face. It certainly looked as strong as the rest of him. Long in length, and wide in width, he left her feeling incredibly intimidated. How could he expect her to fit any bit of this into any part of her body?

Regardless, Hinata had a duty to fulfil now, and she certainly couldn't let her fears get in the way, right?

He hissed as she wrapped her fingers around his thick shaft. It felt so hot and heavy in her hands. And despite looking as hard as steele, it was so soft, so supple. She loved the way he felt in her hands. But the longer she held him in her hands, the more obvious it became to her that she had no idea what she was doing. She had no clue how to properly please him.

The blue haired beauty gazed up at the demon. His head was thrown back, with his eyes presumably closed. Whether this reaction was good or bad, she didn't know. But what she did know is that she needed his guidance in order to do this correctly.

"M-m-my l-lord?" Her quiet, cautious voice called out to him.

She flinched at how quickly his narrowed red eyes were peering into her own.

"I'm a-afraid th-that I d-don't know wh-what t-to d-do." She admitted, ashamed at her complete lack of experience.

She heard a deep rumble from his chest, and felt his length twitch in her hand.

" **Lick me."** He commanded, his voice barely above a rumle.

"Wh-wha..?" Another thrill shot through her. Licking him down their would be so dirty, and filthy, and naughty, and,and, and-

Hinata loved it.

Naruto responded with a small, drunken grin. One of his clawed hands buried itself into her hair, and brought her closer to his hardened flesh. The two of them maintained heated eye contact as her lips were gently pressed against his throbbing head. After a second, Naruto spoke again.

" **Lick me."**

The lavender eyed beauty hesitated for a beat. Not out of fear, or distrust, but because of the sheer amount of heat that consumed her entire body. It caught her completely off guard.

But she loved it.

Her pink tongue flicked out, brushing against his delicious flesh. She moaned at his incredibly salty flesh. She adored it. Closing her eyes, she lapped at his hardened member. She used her tongue to trace up and down his cock. His hand massaged her scalp while she did this. His grunts and groans only spurred her on. He used his hand to keep her still at the head of his cock. She was confused at his actions, until he began to push into her mouth. She flushed when he began to thrust in and out of her mouth. Hinata dutifully continued to move her tongue along his length. With each thrust, he would push further into her mouth. She did her best to keep from gagging.

" **Mmmmm, that's a good girl. You feel so nice."** Naruto muttered out.

His compliment only encouraged Hinata to put even more effort into pleasing him. She tried moving her head faster, and taking him further down her throat. Obscene slurping noises filled the room as he thrust faster, and deeper into her mouth and down her throat. Naruto also helped fill the room with swearing and grunting.

" **Fuck, your mouth is so warm."**

" **Mmmm, you look so nice with my cock in your mouth."**

" **Ah, shit, fuck, you're so good at this."**

" **I can't wait to cum down your throat."**

All of this created a strange, almost uncomfortable tingling sensation in her lower regions. She hoped that her blonde master would be able to relieve her of this pain.

After several minutes of this mutually pleasant experience, Naruto began moving his hips sporadically. His arousing words were replaced with harsh growling. Hinata, for a second, was worried when he suddenly stilled.

" **Swallow."** That was the only warning he managed to grunt to her, before a strange liquid began filling her mouth.

As obediently as possible, Hinata gulped down the liquid. It didn't have the most pleasant taste, but she didn't hate it.

When he finally finished, he pulled out of her mouth. Though, Hinata didn't ever want him to leave her warm confines. She was pleasantly surprised to find that his member was still erect. She licked her lips. Hinata attempted to lean forward to take him back into her mouth. She was incredibly frustrated to find that the hand on the back of her head was restraining her from doing so.

With a sharp tug, he forced her to gaze into her eyes. Naruto stood panting harshly above her. A spike of fear appeared inside of her. They, once again, had managed to change. The whites in his eyes had completely vanished, and were instead replaced with deep black. This caused his already startling red eyes to become even more frightening.

He gave her a wide grin.

The world suddenly shifted, and everything around her became a disorienting mess. In a mere instant, she found herself on top of the bed. Her equally nude king was found on top of her before she had time to recollect herself. She yelped as he found her plentiful breasts, and began to play with them. She moaned and panted as he licked, nibbled, and squeezed her chest. Her nipples became painfully stiff.

Hinata's moans became a bit too loud for her liking. The poor girl made small attempts to stop the embarrassing noises from coming out of her mouth. But nothing could stop her from vocally expressing her pleasure. She was very thankful when he pressed his lips against her, muffling the noises coming out of her mouth. She combed her hands through his hair and down his back. She shivered at the feel of his strong, rippling muscles. Everything around her felt hot, especially the man on top of her. She instinctively ground her hips up into his flesh.

However, she stilled her movements when he pressed the head of his raging member against her entrance. In that moment, it felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped all over her.

This was it.

This was really happening.

Her blonde lover took immediate notice to the change in her behavior. Naruto paused in his actions. He separated their lips in order to pierce her with his gaze. His eerie eyes didn't at all help her severe nerves. Neither did his unusually blank face. Hinata tried to give him a weak smile in order to urge him to continue.

Instead, it came off as more of a grimace.

His expression remained blank.

Finally, in a mixture of fear and shame, Hinata turned her face away from him. Her silken blue locks covered her face.

"Pl-please my l-lord. C-continue as y-you w-w-wish. Pay m-me no mi-mind." She whispered. Her mind yelled at her to retract her statement. Instead, she held strong to her words. She had already promised to sexually please him, and she couldn't just back out now.

But Naruto refused to simply thrust into her. He lowered his body down onto hers. She shivered as his entire body came into contact with her own. A small gasp escaped her when his lips kissed her neck. He wouldn't stop either, and continued to pepper her neck with kisses as she squirmed underneath him. She tensed once more when he decided to move his cock.

But instead of moving inside of her, he moved against her. Up and down, his cock rubbed up against her most sensitive area. Instantly, she moaned and arched her body into his. Her own hips moved and jerked in a frantic attempt to match his movements.

However, no matter how much she thrust into him, it didn't help relieve her of the pain growing between her legs. She began releasing desperate, frantic moans.

"Ah, ah, pl-please! My, my l-ah! Please!" She begged him to do something to help soothe this ache.

His lips moved from her neck, up to her ear. He nibbled at the flesh there.

" _ **If you want me to make you feel good,"**_ he whispered to her," _**then you need to let me fuck you."**_

She responded by whimpering a bit, but still continued to move against him.

" _ **Baby, you're going to need to relax. If you do, I promise I can make you feel really good."**_ His words, incredibly smooth and arousing. And they were matched with his actions.

"Y-yes!" She panted. "Pl-pl-please!"

Naruto took that as confirmation. Once more, he placed his cock at the tip of her entrance. Without a single bit of fanfare, he buried himself inside of her to the hilt. As he expected, she screamed and clung to him while simultaneously trying to crawl away.

It took awhile, but finally Hinata began to calm down a bit. He held her close through her pain, and whispered words of comfort into her ears. She began to feel better once the pain began to reside. She stopped squirming away, and allowed herself to calmly rest in his arms. Naruto took note at her change of behavior once again. He left her incredibly tight pussy, and only to thrust back in again. She clenched tightly around him.

Both of them hissed for entirely different reasons.

Naruto continued his deep, slow thrust. It didn't take long before she started to feel a pang of pleasure accompanied with each of his thrusts. Slowly, but surely, she began moaning at his large cock filling her so fully, and nicely. The blonde moved to press his lips against hers, hands moving to roam her sides, and play with her breasts. His movements became faster, harder just far less reserved in general.

Hinata mewled, and moved against him in frantic attempts to get more pleasure from him. He licked and nibbled at her lips, before attacking her neck and breasts. He littered the upper half of her body with scars and hickeys. She responded by dragging her nails down her back. Those actions left him highly aroused, and his thrusting became even far more erratic. His pace continued to increase despite his attempts to control himself. But Hinata plead with him. She plead with him to use her body, and that she should move faster, and harder. Her upper body glowed a bright red at how flustered she was at saying such dirty words.

Naruto suddenly grasped her hips in his hands. He held on to her tightly, driving into Hinata. The poor girl felt like she was going to be split in half. And she was slightly horrified to find that she enjoyed every single second of it.

The same feeling as before once more began building in her gut. She knew what was coming this time, and was incredibly elated. To have that feeling again, to feel that amazing sensation throughout every inch of her body. She could tell that it would be far more intense than last time. She wasn't sure her body could handle it.

"A-ah! P-please!" She moaned. "It's c-coming!"

He growled at her proclamation.

" _ **Mmmmmmm, that's right baby. Ugh, come for me."**_ His hip movements seem to become even more sporadic. One of his hands moved away from her from her hips, and towards her sacred area. It was the same exact place where the two of them were connected. He began touching a certain part of her sacred place tha-

"Oh my!" Hinata couldn't breathe. All of the sensations in her body had been multiple significantly.

The same wonderous feeling as before overcame her, burning her alive. Her eyes were squeezed closed, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Wave after wave of pleasure consumed her, leaving her out of breath and shaking all over. She was a bit surprised to hear the man above her howling, and burying himself deep inside of her body. Hot spurts of liquid filled her body, only increasing her pleasure and satisfaction.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting from their activities. Hinata wrapped her arms around him, and allowed herself to snuggle into his embrace. The heat coming from his body gave her a great amount of comfort. She buried her head into his neck, desperate to do anything to hide her blushing face.

"Wow." Naruto spoke, his voice going back to normal. "You know, for a virgin, you're really good at this."

"Th-thank you m-my lord." She whispered into his ear.

"I mean, you're not great, but still really good." He continued as if she hadn't spoke.

"O-oh..." Her self esteem plummeted, and she tried to refrain from crying.

"But," he pulled his head up to grin at her. "I know for _**damn**_ sure you could be _**amazing**_. And we are gonna keep practising to make sure that happens."

"Wha- Oh!" Her question was cut off when she felt him harden inside of her. She groaned, and threw her head back as he began to move inside of her.

She knew that tonight was going to be long and exhausting.

But at least she knew she was going to enjoy every single second of it.

 **xXTheDealXx**

Over the next few weeks, the Hinata managed to fall into a pattern.

She would wake up in the morning, possibly with her blonde king. If he wasn't there, she would spend her time cleaning up his room, organizing his things, fixing up his torn clothing, ect. She would also occasionally chat with Shino, the man guarding the door. Ultimately, he was incredibly quiet, but not unfriendly. She found great comfort in his presence, and in their conversations.

If Naruto was there in the mornings, the two of them would continue their nighttime trysts. Often he could take her in the shower, bathing the two of them, while he brought her to the heights of pleasure. He would then eat breakfast either with her, or off of her. It was always incredible, and over time, Hinata's inner shame at enjoying his sexual advances vanished. Naruto would bend, and bruise her body as he pleased, and she loved every single minute of it.

After that, he would either leave to take care of some business within the kingdom, or he would spend the entire day with her. Hinata found it incredibly odd. He would take her on tours around the castle, and when he learned of her love of gardening, he would take her there the most. Often, he was charismatic, charming, and funny. She didn't see any part of him that really correlated with the rumors that she heard. Besides the one that talked about his sexual appetite. But even in that case, she never heard, or saw him with any other woman. It was almost like she was the only woman that he wanted to be with.

But Hinata wouldn't allow herself to amuse such thoughts. It was a ridiculous thing to consider, that this blonde adonis, this demonic king, would dare be faithful to her. He probably just got his fill of women somewhere else.

Occasionally, she would run into one of the other maids. And she quickly found out that not a single one of them liked her. Shino informed her that before her arrival, Naruto would often sleep with them. But his attention towards them had been severely lacking, something that had never been done before. Shino also told her that she was the only one who had ever been allowed to remain inside of the master bedroom with him. The others would either stay in the guest bedroom, or they would be forced back to their maid quarters after he was done with them.

For some reason, she was special, and that made her heart flutter.

Even though she did her best to make sure that didn't happen.

No matter, she continued on this way until he left for awhile. Not for too long, only about a week or two. He needed to go lead a war with another country. The night before he left, well, Hinata couldn't even begin to properly put it into words.

She just recalled screaming, actually _screaming_ into the night. The next morning, her voice was so hoarse she couldn't properly speak. It was a night she would remember for a very long time.

Hinata had asked him if he would like it if she stayed in another room while he was gone, but he was insistent that she remained inside of his room. She did as she was told, and spent the next week and a half without him. During this time, Shino became even more of a close companion to her. He even brought games for the two of them to play together. She learned at he wasn't exactly a demon, but wasn't exactly human either. He held bugs inside of his system, and would used them to fight whenever needed. He also held the ability to communicate with other bugs as well.

Although odd, Hinata refused to judge her new friend.

Currently, she sat down upon the bed, combing her long hair. She wore a silken, purple nightie. Normally these types of clothes would make her blush up a storm, but she found that Naruto loved it when she wore clothes like this. And she wanted to be as presentable as possible before he came back. Hinata knew that he would be feeling incredibly horny, and would just jump her bones the minute he saw her dressed like this.

She shivered at the thought of feeling him inside of her once again.

Hinata stood up and stretched. Her nightie moved upwards, exposing her bare bottom. She had long since forgone wearing any type of underwear while going to bed. She found that it just made things easier.

The yawn escaping her mouth became a sharp scream when a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection. She was pulled back against a familiar body, and she felt a head push into her neck.

"Mmmmm, what a nice surprise for me to come home to." A gruff voice whispered into her neck.

"My lord! You're home." Hinata couldn't stop the smile that came on to her face. She turned around, and wrapped her arms around him. She gave him a firm squeeze to emphasize her happiness.

Normally that would be fine, and Naruto could handle it just fine. But tonight...

"Ugh." A grunt of pain escaped him as she hugged him. She could also feel some warm liquid beginning to cover her arm.

It concerned her enough to pull away from him, only to gasp in horror.

Right there, on his side was a deep gash. It was bleeding quite profusely.

"Naruto!" For a second, she lost all of her composure. "Are you okay!? Does it hurt?! Do-do you need something? Medicine? Here, sit down."

She grasped his hand, and lead him to sit down on the bed. There, she began stripping him of his shirt and armor, desperate to heal his still bleeding wound. She could hear him talking to her, but she couldn't make out the words. She didn't care what he was trying to say. Her entire focus was on his wound.

"HINATA!" Finally, he grasped both of her hands. This forced her to stop, and look at him. " I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it!? You're bleeding! Please, just let me-" She attempted to tug free from his grip.

"Hey, it's just a little bit of a scratch. Don't worry about it, I heal quickly." He explained to her. And it was true, as Hinata glanced back down to her wound, and saw that his wound was becoming smaller.

Still...

"I don't like seeing you hurt." She whispered. "Please, can you just let me heal you?"

He held her wrists for several seconds, before releasing her.

"Fine." He looked away from her. "Do as you please."

Hinata scurried away from him to try and gather some of the healing ointment she managed to make using the plants from the garden.

She didn't notice the slight tint of red that marked his cheeks.


End file.
